


The Blood Runs Red

by mwoods3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character death?, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwoods3/pseuds/mwoods3
Summary: Slight heat and the lack of shadows on his eyelids meant there was a light above him.I’m probably in an infirmaryhe concluded.Where is my crew?He heard a door close and decided to open his eyes. Everything was white and there was medical equipment everywhere.Definitely the infirmary.Now he wanted to know if the person who took him had also ‘nabbed his crew and where they had taken him. While thinking, his eyes continued to scan the room. All thought came to a halt when he saw the wall behind him. Proudly, in big bold strokes right behind his head was the symbol for a marine base.Oh, Shit.





	1. When You Party So Hard You Don't Know Where You Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own one piece. This is my first posted fanfiction. I welcome reviews, but please no haters. I have no set updating schedule. My beta is CharlieEndeavor and they are amazing. I love them and they are my soulmate.

The confusion was just as sudden, unexpected, and sharp as the pain. The confusion was overwhelming, there were no enemies nearby. He had just checked their surroundings with his haki a few seconds ago and his team were the only people around. The pain was an agonizing throbbing in his side. It should have been worse, but his brain seemed unable to process anything. As he turned to his attacker, the world seemed to move in slow motion. A twisted smile was the last thing he saw before his sight went dark. “Zehahaha” ringing in his ears.

He came to consciousness slowly. He had no idea where he was or how he was even alive, but he knew his training well and kept all signs of his awakening as hidden as possible. He kept his breath steady, his eyelids closed, and forced his limbs to remain limp. Voices began to filter into his awareness. “Chopper, how’s he doing?” Asked an overly cheery voice. 

“Well, he should wake up soon, but for now get out and let him rest!” exclaimed a childlike voice. He heard a pair of footsteps trail away from him. There was softness under his body, a cushion that contracted and bounced back with light pressure from his fingers. Slight heat and the lack of shadows on his eyelids meant there was a light above him. _I’m probably in an infirmary_ he concluded. _Where is my crew?_ He heard a door close and decided to open his eyes. Everything was white and there was medical equipment everywhere. _Definitely the infirmary._ Now he wanted to know if the person who took him had also ‘nabbed his crew and where they had taken him. While thinking, his eyes continued to scan the room. All thought came to a halt when he saw the wall behind him. Proudly, in big bold strokes right behind his head was the symbol for a marine base. _Oh, Shit._


	2. Proper Pirates Eat Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this. I am aiming to post once a week. Shout out to CharlieEndeavor, who is my beta and Amazing!

Chopper was becoming annoyed. Luffy needed to leave his new patient alone! Chopper knew Luffy’s heart was in the right place and his enthusiasm was expected, seeing as his newest patient was a pirate, but he was a doctor and his patient needed rest and quiet. Meaning his patient needed to not be around Luffy right now. Not to mention Luffy’s penitent for trouble kept causing him to accidently destroy the sanitation of Chopper’s office, which was unacceptable to the little reindeer. Chopper huffed, took a deep breath and reminded himself Luffy couldn’t help who he was. Chopper walked back into his office after ordering Luffy away and saw his patient awake. “Hello, my name is Chopper and I’m the one who fixed you up.”

“Ah, are you a doctor?” said Thatch. 

“Idiot, saying that doesn’t make me happy” said Chopper while dancing around. 

_Okay._ Thought a slightly disturbed Thatch. “So where am I?” he asked. 

“You’re in the G-6 marine base. Our captain’s Monkey D. Luffy,” said Chopper.  
_Crap, even I have heard how insane that marine is. But at least I’m still on the same island. Oyaji shouldn’t have too hard of a time finding me…_

“So, I’m going to check you over real quick. Afterward, do you think you’d be up for some visitors?” Chopper interrupted Thatch’s thoughts. 

“I guess” he said, figuring that any visitors might be able to hive him valuable information about the base. 

“Great.” Chopper examined Thatch and found he was healing just fine, so went to open the door. Seeing as it had been more than ten minutes, Luffy was as expected, bouncing up and down in front of the door, waiting to come in. Chopper sighed. It would be better to start Thatch off with a calmer visitor, but Luffy was the captain of the base and therefore he couldn’t deny him the right to talk to Thatch. However, that did not mean Chopper had to let Luffy talk to Thatch alone. As Luffy ran past, Chopper called into the hallway “Robin, you can come talk to Thatch too, though not too long he needs to rest too.” A few minutes later one of the woman’s bodies walked in to the room. “And please try to keep Luffy somewhat contained, or at least off my patient,” Chopper muttered as she walked past. Robin lightly chuckled into her hand.

“My name is Luffy, what’s yours? Are you a proper pirate? Why were you on our island? Do you like meat?” asked Luffy at a million miles an hour. Thatch looked at the pair of pirates in disbelief, did they trust him to tell the truth? Though he figured he could answer most of the kid’s questions, as long as they didn’t give anything away. More conversation meant more chances to gain information after all.

“My name is Thatch. What do you mean by a proper pirate? And yes, I like meat.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed, she didn’t miss Thatch’s omission. Luffy however did not seem to care. “A proper pirate is one who seeks adventure.”

“Yeah, I am a proper pirate,” stated Thatch. The child was the one Chopper had said led the base, but his attitude, age, and insane track record made Thatch think that Chopper was probably lying. The woman, Robin he guessed from Chopper’s words, was the one that really seemed to have authority. “I’m a Whitebeard pirate.” Thatch wasn’t really giving anything away, seeing as Chopper undoubtedly saw his tattoo when treating him earlier. 

“That’s interesting,” said Robin calmly. Thatch’s eyes began to droop. “No matter. Luffy, let’s go and let Mister Thatch rest for a while.”

“But I wanted to know if he had any good pirate stories,” Luffy whined.

“I will be happy to read you a story,” she said with a serine smile. This perked Luffy right up and he dashed away quickly. She got up and made her way to the door, but before leaving she turned back to Thatch. “Don’t worry, no one will harm you here,” were her parting words. _What does that mean_ Thatch thought. _Dammit, I forgot to ask about my crew._ Thatch tried to wait up to see if anyone was coming back, but unconsciousness took over his mind without warning.


End file.
